


Hair Game

by supremethunder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Character of Color, Peter Parker/Poc Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: When it comes to natural hair management, it was never easy for (Name). Her hair was coarse, tangled easily, and soaked up water like a sponge. Thankfully, (Name) had a little help to ensure that her hair game was strong.Peter Parker/poc!reader





	Hair Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about more black women and their hair struggles, so I created this piece. In this one-shot, Peter is at the age of 18.

It was the first day of Peter’s summer vacation, and he was determined to make the most of it this year. With his side job keeping watch over the busy city of New York as Spider-Man, Peter didn’t have a lot of free time. Thanks to his frequent late night watches, things were relatively peaceful… as peaceful as things could be in New York. Now, he could relax, lay low for a while, and spend some much-needed time with his girlfriend, (Name). Little did Peter know, (Name) was in no mood to relax.

“(Name), what are you doing? You’re not even ready yet.” Peter whined as his eyes did a quick once-over of her pajamas.

“Experimenting with my hair.” (Name) said without missing a beat, stepping off to the side to let Peter inside her house.

“Seriously, again, (Name)?” Peter said with exasperation before walked inside and took a seat on the couch. “We’re supposed to be going to Coney Island today, remember?”

“Okay, first of all, check your tone.” (Name) flicked Peter’s forehead, making Peter flinch in response. “And second, you gotta get creative when you’ve got natural hair like mine. Besides, Coney Island isn’t going anywhere. It’ll still be there when I finish doing my hair.”

“I don’t know about that, judging by the size of your afro right now.” Peter taunted with a teasing smile.

(Name) clicked her tongue, rolling her eyes at Peter’s remark.

“All jokes aside, being natural is no joke. It’s coiled, porous, and it’s broken more combs than I can count. And no matter how much coconut oil and water I put on my head, my hair always seems to be dry.”

“Well, if you want, I could try and help a little. But I don’t know much about natural hair, so I’m not sure how much help I’d be.” Peter shrugged his shoulders.

“Wait, are you serious? You wanna help do my hair?” (Name) raised an eyebrow, questioning the validity of his offer.

Peter went quiet for a moment, wondering if his decision to help do (Name)’s hair would be a decision he’d regret. However, when Peter saw that sweet smile grace (Name)’s lips when he offered his help, he just couldn’t say no. A smile like hers left Peter’s heart reeling. 

“Uh…sure? I mean, if you don’t want me messing and touching your hair, that’s cool, but—”

“You are…officially…the best boyfriend ever!” (Name) cheered, grabbing Peter’s face in her hands and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

Peter stood there slightly dazed and flushed from the sudden kiss before a shy smile made its way to his lips.

“A-Anytime…” Peter laughed sheepishly all the while ignoring the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

“C’mon, I’ll show you what hairstyle I’m working on.” (Name) motioned Peter to follow her into her room.

“Which style did you find on YouTube this time?”

“I’m so glad you asked.”

****

[-]

“So bantu knots? Looks pretty cool…” Peter’s eyes hovered over the computer monitor as he watched the YouTuber’s end results of her finished bantu knots.

“Who’re you telling?” (Name) said before she sat down at her vanity mirror. “Thankfully, I already de-tangled my hair so I already did some of the leg work. I just need to part my hair into sections with a comb before I twist it.”

“Okay, uh… how exactly do you do this part?” Peter took the extra comb lying on (Name)’s dresser and stood behind her chair, staring back at her reflection in the vanity mirror.

“Don’t worry, you’ve got me and YouTube to help so you don’t have to worry.” (Name) reassured.

Peter nodded before he walked through the steps of parting (Name)’s hair step by step. It was a little tough at first for Peter to get the hang of it, but with (Name) guiding him along and using the YouTube videos as reference, it gradually became a little easier. Once they parted her hair the way (Name) liked it, they twisted each parted piece using some leave-in conditioner before wrapping each piece around the twisted hair to secure it in place to make it into a knot.

As time-consuming as it was parting and twisting (Name)’s hair, Peter liked feeling her hair against his fingers and the watching it recoil when he pulled it forward. It was a new level of intimacy the two of them had experienced together.

“Wow, my hair game is strong. Nice job, Peter.” (Name) said, admiring her hair in the mirror.

“Thanks, but you did most of the work. I just followed your lead.” Peter smiled shyly.

“Well, that took less time than I thought. Only took about… close to two hours.”

“Wait, what?”

Peter turned around and looked at the clock hanging on the wall behind him.

“Damn, have we really been working on your hair for almost two hours? That’s insane.”

“On the contrary, when I wash, condition and style my hair by myself, it can take me longer than that depending on what else I’m doing.”

“I don’t know how you do it.”

"Honestly? Sometimes I ask myself the same thing. But anyway, lemme go shower and get changed and we can head out to Coney Island. I don’t know about you, but I’m in the mood for some of their funnel cake.”

"Actually, do you mind if we go a little later? My arms are tired."

"Doing my hair wore you out that much, huh?"

"Kind of..."

"You and me both. Let's just take it easy for a while then." (Name) stood up from her chair and sat down on the foot of her bed, patting a spot next to her. 

Peter sat down and allowed his shoulders to slump as (Name) wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her chest against his back. His body trembled and his voice resonated with a guttural moan as (Name) pressed light kisses along the side of his neck.

“I appreciate you helping me today, Peter. Why don’t you let me return the favor and help you relax those muscles in the shower?” (Name) whispered into Peter’s ear before she nibbled on his earlobe.

“…Y-Yes, please.” Peter nodded fervently.


End file.
